


Am I Man or Monster?

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #Core Issues, #Fight Scene, #angst, #undertale, #undertaleau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: A dark secret from the main character's past catches up to her and now, all there is left is danger.
Relationships: Church x Bones, Tell x 01
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103





	Am I Man or Monster?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Issues: Season One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314581) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



> I'm not sure if I'm actually allowed to post this because apparently stuff was happening in the CORE AU way back when it was new, and I am uncertain. If, for some reason, someone reads this and they know, just comment and I'll take it down.

Fight Scene #4: Am I a Man or Monster? (Christmas Special, 2017)

A few weeks after Thanksgiving, I got a text from the leader of Epsilon, Bones.

“hey, kid. we kind of need your help over here.” He sent.

“Why, what’s up?”

“magic related thing.”

“Isn’t Mage Frisk your go-to?” It took him a minute to reply.

“yeah, but, we all kind of agree that you’re…yeah.”

We then had a two minute argument as to why Mage Frisk is better than me at magic, but I had to admit defeat when he told me that even she admits I’m better than her.

“Fine, just tell me where to meet you guys and I’ll be there in a bit, just gotta ask if I’m needed today. Should be calm though, yesterday was the busy day.” His reply was instant.

“front lobby. cross and church are there waiting for you.”

“Okay?” I asked mom if I was needed for anything today and she said no, so I just teleported to Epsilon’s front lobby. Church and Cross were both standing in the lobby, standing in the exact same position. Arms crossed and tapping their right foot at the exact same time. They saw me, and Cross let out a sigh of relief while Church stayed silent.

I walked over and looked at them and asked, “What’s the problem?”

“We have no idea.” I raised an eyebrow and looked at Church.

“Say something again, please.”

“We have zero idea what’s going on and we need your help, please.” Now I knew what was wrong, they spoke at the same time. I took on the look of a Gaster and asked if I could look at their souls, and they said yes. Two bright, red souls came out of their chests and I examined them. “Church, can you hum something please?” She started to hum a Bb. A small line of magic snaked out of the souls and connected to Cross, and then split off and went to different sections around Site Epsilon.

I used my magic and searched around the souls, using the magic string that connected them for something that didn’t belong, and I found it. I didn’t tell them, but I felt it. I removed the pieces from the separated souls. And three more pieces of a black empty came to me. I didn’t let them see it join, and I noted that Cross stopped humming.

“C?”

“Yeah?” We said. I was surprised that it included me in this. I shook it off and spoke, “Anyway, can you put up an announcement for all the Sans’s, Frisk’s, Papyrus’s, and the other Chara?” C did and I droned on with him. About a minute after the announcement, people came into the room. The Osseins and Princess and Ghost Chara came into the room and were a bit confused at the stranger (me) in the room. Considering there were three people who went by “Ossein”, I gave them each a nickname. Sans Ossein is O, Frisk Ossein is just Ossein, and Agent Frisk Ossein is Tell (TechnoFell, the universe she was first found in). And I decided to call Ghost Chara “Spook”.

O looked at Bones and asked, “that the kid you’re talking about?” Bones nodded. O looked me over, examining if I was trustworthy or not. I couldn’t blame him, I was, after all, a stranger to a person from a Fell universe. He looked at Bones and D.

“doesn’t look like they could do much. you could’ve just called mage frisk.” D and Bones both gave O a look that told him to shut up unless he wanted pain, and he did.

“Are you the one who took out my soul?” Asked Ossein. I nodded.

“I didn’t need to call all of you here today, but I want you guys to see this. First things first, is it okay if I handle your guys’ souls?” The Frisk’s shrugged since it already happened, Papy and Paps nodded, and the Sans’s had varying answers.

“i’m fine with it.” Said Bones, meaning he trusts me.

“well, you’ve been in my head before, so i don’t mind nor do i care.” Said D.

O grumbled a bit, then he said, “if it’ll get rid of this problem, sure.” When Bones spoke, O, D, and I spoke. Making it a bit confusing. I nodded.

“Then let’s get started. Papy, can you hum something? Just one note.” I brought out their souls and he started humming an E natural. I didn’t need to search around for the empty with them, I knew where it was. The minute I took it out, Paps stopped humming. I didn’t let them see the empty and just put it away. But somehow, Papy saw it.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” He asked. I shrugged. He sent me a look of “I know you know”.

“Bones, can you hum something, please?” I again, brought out our souls and he started humming a low G natural, the others and I following, without choice. I again took out the empty, and reconnected it with the other pieces. I stopped humming, and the others did too. O looked at me suspiciously. I turned so I wouldn’t have to meet his gaze.

“C, can you go holographic?” There was no reply, but a life size holographic image of C appeared next to Church. His soul already out of his chest.

“Chara.” Spook looked at me. “One, is it okay if I call you Spook? Two, step forward.” He nodded at the “Spook” part and stepped forward. I examined him for a bit, before poking him in the shoulder. He stepped back.

“What the-How did you touch…” he trailed off, “me?” He looked down as his body became humane and meaty.

“Say 'Ahh.'” I said. He was too confused to argue and obeyed. He opened his mouth and I teleported a piece of chocolate which flew into his mouth. He chewed for a few minutes and swallowed, confused and giddy. I accidentally brought his soul out with too much force, he stumbled forward a bit, and looked down at his soul. Princess gasped and I felt O staring at me with interest. I brought out my own soul, now red instead of cyan or purple, white, and cyan. C started humming a C natural and we did the same, not that we had a choice. I found another piece of the empty in me and brought out the pieces in the other two. Half of the soul was now complete. I took the soul out and showed it to the others, and immediately, Tell and the Sans’s were interested.

“WhoSE iS It?” Asked the two pairs of Gaster Sans and Papyrus.

“I don’t know. I’m going to check the outside of this universe. I had two pieces and I know I only got them when I got here. See ya guys later.” I put the soul back into its resting place within me and teleported to the multiverse. ~ She snapped a finger and was gone.   
“What? Where did she go?” Asked a confused Tell.  
“She went to the multiverse. Why?” Answered Cross. Tell still wore a look surprise.  
“By teleporting? Did she use an equation?”  
C shook his holographic head. “No.”  
“Then how did she...?”  
“SHE DOES NOT TELL US HOW SHE HAS THESE ABILITIES.” Said Papy.  
“Haven’t you met her before?” Asked Cross.  
Tell looked bewildered. “No!”  
“Shoot. That’s our fault. I honestly thought you guys have met.” The others nodded. It was quiet for a few seconds before Tell talked again. “Who is she?” ~ I found myself directly outside of their EchoTale universe. I felt around for an empty and I found two more pieces of a soul. They rejoined, making the top half of the soul complete. What interested me most is that the soul was cut evenly. I shook off the bad feeling that was growing inside of me and teleported back in.

I appeared out of sight of everybody and heard Tell ask, “Who is she?” I answered before anyone had the chance. Making my voice ominous and echoing.

“I am the Demon who comes when you call its name. The Angel to those seeking guidance. And the Savior and Destroyer to many.” All faces turned towards me.

It was silent for a few minutes before Church, Cross, Bones, D, Papy, C, Paps, and I all started laughing. The others in the room looked at us like we were crazy, which in a sense, we were. When we all calmed down, Bones was the one who spoke first. He exhaled and breathed before he was able to speak clearly.

“that was a little dramatic kid, but that was funny.” I smiled.

“Heh, thanks. I’ve been working on it.”

“it’s true though”, said D. I shook my head.

“Anyway, I’m a Storyshift Chara, Tell. Sorry, I mean Agent Ossein.” She looked at me with her head cocked.

“Tell?” She asked.

“I made nicknames for all of you guys. You’re “Tell” for “Techno-Fell”. Frisk Ossein is just Ossein and Sans Ossein is O. If it’s fine with you all, of course.” They nodded, Tell smiling at the good nickname. She caught herself and squinted at me, I think she picked that up from O.

“Who are you though, really?” I put my hands up and walked towards the center of the room. The others in the room were getting ready for the story. Not like they were tired of hearing it, but they enjoy it every time they heard it, which always confused me. I sighed and thought.

“I’m just going to give you a summary, the story is extremely long.” The others in the room pouted. Now I knew why they enjoyed the story, it wasn’t just a story, with magic added in to see the memories, it was like a movie. I looked at them. “If you guys want to contribute anything, go right ahead.” They nodded and I started speaking.

“Once upon a time, I fell into the Underground. I was found by Asriel while he, Mom, and Dad were visiting Papyrus in the RUINS. I was conscious and fully aware that I was found, but was too weak to do anything. They carried me and brought me to Sans, my universe’s ruler. The door closed and I was on the floor, seemingly knocked out.” This is where I put my magic to use. I made my memory become a projection from magic, showing what happened. I heard C quietly say “Yes!” The memory showed Sans lifting me up by my soul, which was just cyan, not cyan, white, and purple. All of a sudden, a door slammed and Toriel was heard.

“What do you think you’re doing to the human?! I thought you would have talked to them! Not immediately kill them while they’re not even conscious!” I spoke.

“It took a lot of energy to do pretty much anything after that fall. They didn’t think I was hurt so they didn’t try to heal me. They healed me eventually, but...” The me in the memory groaned, and my right hand twitched. Toriel stopped what she was going to say after hearing the light groan and immediately pushed past Sans to hold my head and feel for a pulse, and she found one. She carried me out of the room and the look she gave Sans told him that she was keeping me alive. The memory changed to one a few weeks later, after I settled in.

“This was two weeks in the Underground. I had my phone, but stayed away from social media, in fear of people randomly seeing my Facebook active. Instead, I kept to the Undernet. We were eating dinner at the time, mom still speaking to dad.” I saw Church, Bones, and the others who knew steal a glance at me. The me in the memory sighed. Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel all looked at me. They were trying hard to make it seem like home to me, and they were doing good, but this wasn’t why I sighed.

“I appreciate all you’ve done for me, I really do”, they looked at me with an expectant look on their faces, “but why didn’t Sans just kill me?” Toriel looked shocked.

“Because-“, said Toriel, “Because I didn’t want to let the first human die in such a horrible way. You weren’t even conscious! He should have faced you, and gave you a chance to survive.” I looked down, knowing what I would say next, and I didn’t want to see their faces. The hurt look in her eyes, the innocence of Asriel, and the worry of Asgore.

“I was. I heard everything that happened. I didn’t groan because I just woke up. I groaned because I saw a chance to live.” I brought out my soul. “This is what you guys need. So why didn’t you take it?” I stood up and left the kitchen, and the memory faded out.

“Over the course of 367 years, give or take a few years, I met each human in the Underground. And, surprisingly, did not die by anyone or age.” The memories flashed to the different humans that traveled through the Underground. “I met each of them. And they all wanted to go home, and I assume you all know how they met their end?” They all nodded.

“when did you make that mistake?” It wasn’t a question, it was a command. Bones wanted to know. I nodded and let my magic fade away, the room now becoming visible once more.

“Around year 102, I was with Sans. We became good friends over the years I was Underground. We were enjoying our condiments of choice when I just snapped. I don’t know what made me snap, but before I knew it, I was being held back by Asriel while Sans was on the floor bleeding and being healed by mom.” I looked down. “I was later told that Sans said something about Gaster and I just went wild.”

“What did he say?” Asked Cross.

“My name. Not the name you all know me by, the name Gaster called me. It was an accident. It just slipped, like how it did with Gaster sometimes.” I shook my head at the memory of it and shuddered. “Let’s forget about this one, please. A-anyway, I eventually met all of these guys after a Genocide route where I became my weakest.”

“WAIT, DIDN’T YOU PARTICIPATE IN THE ERROR WAR?” Asked Paps. I nodded.

“that war was thousands of years ago.” Said O.

“WE ALL PARTICIPATED IN IT.” Said Papy. “AND IF YOU DID TOO, THEN YOU ARE NOT THE AGE YOU SAID YOU ARE.” He looked at me and cocked his head. I smiled nervously. “WHICH MEANS THERE’S MORE TO YOUR STORY.” I made a straight face and shook my head, years of forgotten panic and anxiety finally being remembered. My breathing grew hard and I fought to calm myself, which I did.

“I”, I swallowed the lump in my throat that kept me from screaming, “I’m not at liberty to discuss what happened within that time frame.” Flashbacks were at the edge of my mind, and I was trying to push them back.

/flashback/ “You wanted me to do this.” Whispered Gaster. “SO JUST ACCEPT IT.” The needle met flesh and screams of pain were heard. The injected power made it hard for her to move or think. “There. We cannot let the others know.” She came back to her right of mind.  
“Was the injection successful, doctor?” Gaster nodded.  
“I still don’t understand why you want me to do this. You know you cannot change it after this.” She nodded.   
“I know.”/flashback end/

The matter was not pushed any further, and my story continued.

“Changing to other subjects, you want to show them how you can become a skeleton?” Asked Church.

O looked at me with interest. “this has got to be fake. there is no way a human can turn skeleton.”

“shut up.” Said D, but O kept talking still.

“i mean, the closest you can come to is really good illusion magic, so.”

“stop being so rude.” D almost yelled.

“it’s rude but it's realistic. there’s no way for a human to become a skeleton. please, i bet she planted the “soul pieces” on us. and you can easily teleport to the multiverse with an equation, even if others can’t see it. otherwise, it’s impossible.” D slapped a bony hand over O’s mouth, quieting him.

“I-It really isn’t that big of a deal, D. He-he doesn’t have to believe me.” I was hiding in my jacket as D took charge of O being really rude to me. The others were fuming, but let D handle the situation.

“It’s not that he doesn’t believe, kid. It’s that he was rude. We understand where you came from, Ossein, but that’s just being a jerk.” OH SHOOT. O really messed up considering D wasn’t speaking lazily.

“It’s really okay though.” I insisted.

“You’re changing into a skeleton and showing this guy that it isn’t an illusion.” D let his hand off of O’s mouth.

“And how would you know that it’s not an illusion?!”

I changed into a skeleton so they wouldn’t argue anymore. I felt my flesh disappear and lessen to form my bones. My torso disappeared and my ribcage became more rounded and closed off. My face melted away into a skull, my smile becoming permanent, only moving when I allow. My skull still had its slanted eye sockets, showing I’m Asian, and there was no light in them. He looked me up and down, searching for something that was off. He walked towards me.

“lift up your shirt. “ I shrugged and did.

“That’s a little NSFW, don’t you think, honey?” Asked Ossein.

“I mean, we’re literally just walking skeletons, so I don’t think it really matters.” I said.

“now, i am going to prove to all of you that this is just an illusion. illusion magic, no matter how realistic, will always just be covering up the real thing. so if i poke right around,” he waved his hand where my abdomen would be, “here, there will be flesh and the illusion will be broken.” The others sighed. He moved his hand towards my “abdomen”, and he faltered when he went straight through and touched my spine. I shivered from the touch and he pulled his hand away like he was burned. I let go of my shirt so that it once again covered my bones.

“Now do you believe that it’s not an illusion?”

O nodded and looked at the ground, grumbling. I shook my head and smiled.

“C, can you announce for people to not be surprised if their soul is taken out?” C nodded and his voice came out of the intercom. I used my magic to take out the souls of Alphys, Asriel, and Undyne. I felt the empty and pulled it out towards me. Soon, three pieces flew towards me, I separated one of the pieces and let the rest join the soul.

“I’m going outside. I don’t know whose this is, but my best would be a Chara. It feels like emptiness, but I feel it throbbing with life. It’s void of emotion, but I feel life. You know what I mean?” They nodded, knowing what every Chara feels.

I teleported to the garden and surrounded the area with a tall circle of bones, the others popped into existence right beside me. I teleported Spook, Princess, and Ossein outside of the circle and pulled out Spook’s soul. With a wave of my hand, Spook became a ghost again, and his soul went back to reside in his ghostly form. The others had their weapons drawn and were posed for a fight.

“All of you,” I commanded, “pick a space near the edge of the circle and stay there.” They nodded and moved. “I want all of you to have at least one Blaster, in case we run out of bullets.” Each Sans and Papyrus took out a Blaster, and Caleb wanted to say hi before going into a battle stance. The Frisks’ had at least one gun with them and Ossein made sure that she had teleportation to her advantage and a sword. I placed the soul in the almost exact center and called out three of my Blasters. They flew into the air and pointed their maws towards the black soul, no magic formed yet.

I let the final piece of the soul join the soul. Magic and light gathered around it, healing the places where it was cut, and then a body formed behind it. A small form of a 9 or 11 year old child. I realized it was grey, and the shape reminded me of any Frisk or Chara. The body fully formed and the face was facing the ground. I let my Blasters charge their magic, and I heard the others do the same. The child looked up, their eyes were black holes (?) and empty of color besides varying shades of grey. It was smiling, and had two spots of rouge on the cheek, natural.

“Greetings. I am CORE Chara.” I summoned a sharpened boa staff and held it near their neck. They smiled and looked at me. “It is nice to finally meet you.” I pushed the staff hard enough to cut the flesh a bit, but no blood dropped. “Can I see your phone?” The others stayed silent as I gave them my phone. They texted someone and gave me my phone back. I checked the contact name and it said “CORE Frisk”. In a few seconds, CORE Frisk arrived. They looked around and gave Chara a hug.

“Thank you for connecting my soul together, Z-3.” The world became hazy and I heard CORE Frisk yell “CHARA NO!!!” My mind became clearer, void of emotion, I felt my soul change, my face set to a perfectly neutral state, and my body relaxed. Someone whispered “Her true name.” My mind didn’t register who said it. The bones slowly lowered back to the ground. I looked around, aware of the people.

“Hello.” My voice was dry from the centuries that I didn’t use it. “Can,” I coughed, “Can I get some water, please?!” Water got into my system somehow, and I breathed. My senses were on full alert as I was surrounded by these possible strangers.

“Who are you people?” My voice was calm and monotone. A soul stood in front of me, shattered and in containers. A name was uttered and I again changed. Memories flew to the back of my head, my body became tensed, and my face was of confusion and fear. I looked around at everyone. “What-What happened?” I panicked and looked around. “Who’s-Is anyone hurt? Did anyone die? What did I do this time?” I asked. My soul was lifted and I was slammed down, the breath knocked out of my chest. I coughed for a few minutes then breathed slowly. I was calm and the hold on my soul left. I lay on the ground for a few more minutes before CORE helped me up.

“Where’s Chora?” I asked.

“They are in the containers.” I looked at the soul containers in front of me and remembered.

“How long has it been, CORE?” We looked at the soul shards.

“Millennia. They found a way to piece themselves together. They heard of you somehow and the pieces found their way to this universe. What happened with you?”

“Bones sent me a text this morning asking for help with a magic related problem. The different variations of a person here would speak when the one from this universe spoke. Same with their souls. Luckily, there was only copies of C, Bones, Papy, and Church. It’s a shame that we had to see each other like this.” They nodded.

“Okay, what the @#$& is going on?!” Yelled Bones. I smiled.

“CORE and I met, like, millennia ago. CORE Chara took over the multiverse. But, not a lot of universes. Just the ones that would have been a great threat. They completely ignored you guys because they didn’t know this one even existed. We officially met when Chora tried to take over my Fell variation.” They gasped.

“You have a Fell variation?!” Asked Church. I nodded.

“Yeah, remember when Timey combined our universes to try and destroy us all at the same time?”

“What? Wait, ohhh, now I remember.”

“Yeah. Anyway, that pushed the last straw for me and someone called my name. I found the threat and destroyed it, no chances given. That’s why the soul was cut so cleanly, but they were cut into more than those parts. I made sure it would have been extremely hard for anyone to get those pieces, I scattered them throughout the multiverse. I don’t know how they found us or you guys. And when Chora said something about “meeting me”, it was me. They’ve met her, not me.” I looked sheepish.

“Z-3 is all of my hidden abilities combined into one. The better parts of me that I can access if needed, but I never access them. Z is only for things like another full threat to the Multiverse, including mine. I know it’s a little selfish of me, but I only help save the multiverse if my universe has a chance of being discovered or a chance of being destroyed. And, even then, I don’t use Z. She’s not needed for a lot of things.” I looked up at the faces around me. I blinked and people combined. The Papyrus’s were in one body, along with the Sans’s, Frisks, and the two Chara’s. CORE was nowhere near me.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO US?” Said the Frisk’s, they were all in the same body, multiple voices from one person. I blinked again and everyone was separate. The world went black as I hit the floor. I heard them shouting and I felt my EXP drop to 0.01 and started to regenerate slowly. I haven’t fainted in a while from too much energy used. My soul was taken out of my ribcage and I felt myself be fully healed. My eyes opened slowly and the first thing I saw was CORE examining my soul with Bones, O, and Tell around them. I looked at my soul and froze. Something was extremely wrong with it. Not only was there a crack through the middle of my soul, there was more white than color.

I took my soul into my hands to examine it further. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see 6 skeletons (when the heck did Original get here?!), 4 adult Frisks, 2 Chara’s, and CORE looking at me while Princess was walking inside, knowing that something was about to go down. Each of them was giving me a look of death saying that I better explain. Even CORE, with their black abyss eyes that don’t affect me unless they use them in that endless glare at me. I shuddered and felt a few beads of sweat roll down my fore head.

“EXPLAIN, NOW!” My eye lights were little pinpricks as everyone yelled that at me at the exact same time. My soul was still out of my chest and in full view of them all.

“Okay! Okay! Okay.” I controlled my breathing and met their gazes. “During the thousands of years between the first Error War and the time my universe was discovered, Gaster hadn’t fallen into the CORE yet. He didn’t fall in until the third human fell into the Underground.” I gulped and looked around at the others. Some of them were tapping their feet. My eyes widened and I hurried up the story. “I asked Gaster to turn me more monster by injecting a serum I came up with into me. That would split me into two different people, both fully aware they are part of me. I asked him to experiment on me, and he named me Z-3. He and I both found out that if the name is uttered, I’ll switch to her, everything changes and I become…better, in a sense. Everything that I don’t use in my normal self, I use as her. I refuse emotions and facial expression, my body relaxes and loosens so I can fight quicker and easier, my analytical thinking and DEF and ATK increase, and I become the human equivalent of a monster.” My face split into four parts, my right side was a skeleton, my middle-right was me, my middle-left was Chara, and my left was Z-3. After a minute to let it all sink in, I changed my face back to a skeleton. “I asked him to do all of that to me. I knew I would need it someday. And I can change to her if I need to. I’m the only one out of all of my variations that asked for this. It never happened to the others. Gaster had already fallen into the CORE when Frisk fell, Fell and Gaster experimented on each other in slight ways, mainly just what different materials would harm their bodies, and Asriel, well, almost similar to me. He just asked for more power and some DETERMINATION, to protect Swap me.”

“Z-3.” My eyes widened, then calmed. My face changed and I changed. But this time, we were one, not separate.

“I was summoned?” I asked. They looked at Original with confusion and slight horror.

“I need to ask you a few questions.” I nodded.

“Ask away, Prime.” My voice was monotone, and I could see the discomfort in their faces as my voice was changing.

“What did Gaster do to you?”

“The experiments he did on me ranged from painful injection to tests of power and strength. His mad scientist truly showed whenever he had a new experiment ready for me. It never hurt much. Most of them I wasn’t the one who was taking them.” He nodded and said my name. And I took full control.

“My soul is like that only after I change.” I looked up and there was a blue bone through each of them. I stopped and shook my head. There weren’t any more bones, but the look on their faces told me it wasn’t in my head. I blinked and said, “Welp, gotta go.” A hold on my soul stopped me from teleporting to my own universe. I looked down and sighed, I didn’t turn around.

“When the heck did you even get here, Original?” He let go of my soul and I turned around, it wasn’t Original. My eyes widened and I changed to a human as I saw them all covered with blue bones. I again stopped my magic. My Sans was here, eye blazing, and holding a bone trident towards my direction.

“Okay, you need to stop becoming her. It never affected us before but now every time you change, everybody changes with you. Our powers are enhanced and the slightest things will destroy an entire neighborhood. Frisk has had to RESET 5 times!! FIVE EFFING TIMES!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR MAGIC?!” I stepped back at the extremely threatening Sans in front of me.

“What? Wha-I’m-I’m not meaning to Sans, honest! I don’t even know how! It shouldn’t affect the universe! Gast-“, I stopped mid-sentence and gasped. Sans looked down at me and put away his trident.

“I thought she was just part of your personality, not an effing science experiment! Did you ask for it or did he just knock you unconscious?!” My pupils became tiny and I looked at him.

“I-I asked him to do this. I knew I would have needed it and it shouldn’t affect anybody! It wasn’t supposed to! We found Chora and I don’t know, my soul is more monster Sans!” He sighed and stopped.

I looked around and we were all in an arena, a fighting arena. Metallic footsteps echoed throughout the room as Mettaton entered. A few people came in and sat in the crowd, waiting for the fight that they knew would begin soon. I breathed and shook my head.  
‘What…What is this feeling…? It is…familiar.’ I thought. My Sans was gone, and everyone else was looking around for what to do next.

“C… Can you go holographic? And Spook, may I see your soul.” They obeyed.

“What’s wrong with your voice? It’s not you.” Asked C. I turned them both human and looked around.

“Do all of you know where we are?” I asked.

“No?” They all shook their heads, and CORE looked cautious. I laughed.

“Well, this is a game.”

“What type of game?” Asked Church, aware of the sudden change in me.

“An easy one.” I saw them draw their weapons. “Do you not know the rules?” She shook her head. “It’s simple: Survive.” Bones erupted from the ground and they all fled into a different direction to avoid them.

“THAT’S NOT HER!” Yelled O.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” Yelled Original.

The world spun and a crowd was cheering. When she faced the ground again, she sprouted her wings. Her name was being chanted throughout the stadium and whoops of joy were heard. I formed a bone barrier around the Original and I and separated ourselves from the others. I took out his soul and held a sharpened bone to it with my magic.

“I am the demon who comes when you call its name.” I dug the bone slightly into his soul, making him whimper softly out of pain. “But nobody called mine.” I giggled and started coughing. Everything seemed to go white, then black, then white. I opened my eyes and I saw Original staying still as a bone was held to his soul. I put two and two together and made all of the bones disappear. I felt dizzy and sat on the floor. I heard footsteps slowly approach me, I didn’t even look up. I kept my gaze to the ground as more people surrounded me. ~ They all looked around when they suddenly appeared in an arena. Nobody had a good feeling about this. Their dear friend was acting off. When bones shot out of the ground, they all dodged. Nobody got hit, but when the Original asked who she was, everything stopped.  
The bone barrier stopped them from walking to them, and something stopped their magic from working too. They couldn’t speak, or, it’s what it felt like. “But nobody called mine.” She giggled as the bone started digging into the Original’s soul, but the bone stopped and she started coughing. She looked up again and her entire world seemed shattered. The others drew their weapons once more, preparing to fight. Even if it meant hurting her to save the multiverse, they would have to, it’s not like they would have much of a choice. The magic stopped and the barrier disappeared, not even lowering. She stumbled back a bit, then sat down on the cement. She stared at the ground for what seemed like eons until CORE slowly walked towards her, the others following when they saw it was safe. ~ My heart was pounding and I couldn’t focus.

I breathed and asked in as normal of a tone that I could manage, “What did I do?”

“you didn’t really do much kid. it wasn’t that bad.”

“Wasn’t that bad?! Original, a bone was being held to your soul! To Hell with it not being bad!” The others were taken aback at hearing me curse. I took a deep breath. “What did I do?”

CORE sighed. “You sent bones at us, then tried to kill Sans when he asked who you were. Whatever the reason was, we don’t know.” They answered. “Where are we?” I stood up and looked around.

“You’re in my universe. It’s an abandoned arena.”

“You need to calm down, like, a lot.” Said Spook. I realized my eye was glowing, so I made it stop.

“When did I become “me” again?” I asked.

“when you dug a bone into blue’s f**king soul.” Answered O. That got me thinking.

“What if I’m tied with Original?”

“i highly doubt it, kid. but if you want to try, then we’ll try.” I nodded and summoned a knife. O took out a Blaster and the others stared at me in surprise. “You guys don’t have to watch if you don’t want to.” They all either closed and covered their eyes or they looked away, including Original. What surprised me the most was Cross and Church.

Church saw the remains of her friends burned by white phosphorous and Cross helped burn them in his universe. I stopped thinking about it and turned the knife so that it faced me, and took out my soul and Original’s soul. Lifting up my shirt so my stomach was showing, I took a deep breath and quickly drew the knife across my gut, it drew blood. I cringed at the slight pain and hissed. The others heard the “shing” of the knife and squeezed their eyes shut. I took a deep breath and looked at Original. There were no indications of him being hurt. I walked over to him and lightly poked his arm with my knife and I didn’t feel anything. I could tell he did though, he shuddered at the cold metal that poked him and the blood that it left behind. I moved back too quickly and quietly groaned in pain. I made the knife disappear and started to heal myself, breathing heavily whilst doing so.

“I can’t take it anymore, what did you-“, CORE cut themselves off as they turned around and saw me healing my bloody stomach. Their eyes widened and they immediately stopped me from healing myself, knowing it would just take more energy. “Stop, let me heal you.” They started healing the slash on my gut and started talking in a scolding type way. “You could’ve done a simple way of testing by just poking him or throwing a bone, but no, you just had to cut your stomach. Why do you do these things?” I pushed their hand away.

“You’re doing it wrong.” I said weakly.

“What do you mean doing it wrong? There isn’t any right-“, they looked at the cut and noticed that the place where I healed myself had no scar, and where they healed me, there were scars.

“What? How did you?” They asked, amazed. They let go of me and let me heal myself. C, Spook, Church, and Cross didn’t look back until they were sure that the scars and the cut was gone and healed.

“It was a bad idea, I know, but it might have worked. I at least didn’t bleed to death.”

“That’s not the point! The point is something’s wrong and we need to find out.” Said C. I sighed.

“Look, I don’t know what the heck is wrong with me and my magic, all I know is that the toll it is taking on everyone is getting deadly. Just please, go. I’ll fix this myself, I,” I took a deep breath, “I prom-“

Original cut me off, “you are not finishing that sentence. you are not going to make a promise that will result in you worsening and possibly destroying the multiverse. dear stars, i’d say to just put you in alpha, but we all know you’d be out within the hour. look, we can do this somehow, i know we can. just calm down and maybe we can do something about it.” Original smiled at me. “who knows, maybe it’ll be solved before we know it. now, let’s see our first plan of action.” He thought for a moment.

“i guess the easiest thing to do right now is to see about your soul.” I nodded and took it out, eyes bulging when I saw what changed with it. ~ She took her soul out of her chest and the others panicked and took theirs out too.  
“What. The actual. Heck.” She said. The place in her soul that was cracked earlier was now fixed, but with different colors. She face palmed and removed the pieces and sighed.  
“Okay, this is just getting horrifying at this point.” She removed her hand from her face and saw multiple bones being held by the others, and with a snap of her finger, they disappeared. ~ I was done with myself and my magic. I sighed and looked around at everyone.

“Forget this.” I said, the magical weapons disappeared and I raised my eyebrows. “You guys want to go get a drink?” They looked confused at this, then turned to one another and shrugged. “Cool.” I held my arms out the way a gentleman would do when offering a lady his arm.

Church and Cross took either of my arms, D and Paps and Bones and Papy took their Frisk’s shoulders, the Osseins and CORE held onto them, and C and Spook held onto my shoulders. And with everyone holding someone who was holding me, away we went. We materialized in the backyard of our house. “Our” being my Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Frisk, and me. O looked around, confused.

“when you said “get a drink”, i thought you meant your grillby’s?” I shook my head and smiled.

“Nah, I built this for all of the alcohol.” I gestured towards the amazing drink bar behind us. “Of course, we needed some electricity and water installed, but it’s fine. Didn’t really cost a lot of g, and I still have a lot of dollars from before I fell into the Underground.” The others shrugged, knowing this part of my story and became immune to it. I walked over to the bar and started preparing materials and liquors. “You guys want the usual?”

“pina colada for me, please. sour pineapple rum and coconut shavings on top.” Responded D. I nodded and started preparing it.

“Wait, usual?” Asked Ossein.

“yeah. we started to come here every week for drinks and a card game. it’s our way of calming ourselves after a long day…or week.” Answered Bones. While I was making D’s drink, I asked them to call the others in the house for me and invite them. C and Spook got up and went inside.

“what’s the spiciest cocktail you got?” I gave D his drink and looked up at Bones and smiled.

“The Deadly Bomber. It’s a martini. If you want a cocktail, I can give you an already spicy cocktail with some Horseradish Black-Pepper Gibson.”

“i’ll take the deadly bomber, please.” I smiled an evil smile. The Deadly Bomber is actually a Thai Bomber Martini, but I modified it so it would be really hot. Adding in some Carolina Reapers and some hot sauces, it was really hot. I gave it to him with a glass of milk. He looked at me, confused.

“what’s the milk for?”

“It might be a little too hot, even for you.” ~ C and Spook got up and entered the beautifully simple three story house. Spook stopped and looked around in awe.

“Come on, Spook.” C looked back at the other Chara, and giggled. “Yeah, that was my first reaction too.” The house was simple looking on the outside, but was beautifully furnished on the inside. It may have been too simple for others, but it felt perfect for the people and visitors of the place. But Spook was mainly staring at a picture over the mantle. All of the eight humans who fell down, their souls out. They were standing almost in order of who fell first to last. Except, their dear friend and her Frisk in the middle. Footsteps coming down the stairs pulled them out of their trance.

“Hey C.” The Sans’s Frisk came down the stairs. They jumped the last two steps and smiled at C and Spook. “Oh! Hi! You must be another Chara!” Frisk hurried over to them, eyes shining like stars. Spook leaned back as Frisk got a little too close. “What’s your name?” Frisk leaned back a bit and C stifled a laugh at the Frisk’s excitement. “Besides Chara, I mean. If you don’t have a nickname, we’ll just call you Chara.” They looked sheepish. “My sis doesn’t really go by Chara, and the Chara of this universe hasn’t met the others yet.” C looked surprised.

“You found your Chara?” Frisk nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! They’re pretty nice, well, as nice as a Chara can be.” They shook their head.

“Anyway, what’s your name?” Spook relaxed and smiled.

“Spook. Do you go by anything?” Frisk shrugged.

“Just Frisk over here. I haven’t traveled out of my timeline yet, so she hasn’t given me a nickname to be known as by others.” C explained why they were in the house and Frisk pointed up the stairs, leading them to a room with Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel sparring each other. It was equally matched as they all had their own methods of fighting.

Toriel and her quick wit to dodge and short and strong attacks, Asgore and his well thought out strikes to have the most amount of damage to the enemy with the least amount of damage to him, and Asriel and his way of weaving around attacks and sending complicated attacks and easy punches or kicks. They stopped, panting from the exercise, and sat down to have some rest and water.

“Woah. I will never forget that almost all Asriel’s can be bad-,” C looked over at Frisk and rephrased his sentence, “really cool warriors.” Frisk told them what was going on and they nodded and changed. When they were ready, they followed C and Spook downstairs and into the backyard patio…

“Bones!”

…Only to be greeted by Bones shooting flames from his mouth, while the other Sans’s were laughing hysterically.

Bones downed the glass of milk in front of him and calmed down, smoke trailing from his eye sockets. His one yellow eye slid over to the Sans of this universe and she laughed harder.

“kid, that was the best one yet. what the hell did you even put in it?” She sighed and stood straight.

“Oh, a little this, a little that, some Carolina Reapers, nothing much.” She chuckled. ~ “Okay, O, what do you want?” He looked at the alcohol and shrugged.

“surprise me.” I smiled and turned around to get lime flavored rum.

“What’s your Hogwarts house?” He raised a brow bone at me.

“slytherin. why?” I started making a shaken Slytherin cocktail.

“How strong?”

“very.” I switched from rum to vodka. After all ingredients were in the shaker, I put on a show. Throwing and shaking around the cocktail, the Osseins and Spook watched with interest while the others were nursing their drinks. I finished and poured it in a glass and charmed it before handing it to him. He eyed me suspiciously and raised the glass to his mouth. It didn’t get there and he placed it down gently in surprise.

“there’s a snake in my drink?!”

“Nah, just some really good illusion magic.” I smiled as he blushed out of embarrassment.

“hey kid,” Original called, “we wanted to know if you could invite your gaster too.”

I shrugged and yelled, “Gaster!” The doctor appeared next to my bar and looked at me, a small purple light danced in his eyes.

“What do you want, child?!” He glared at me before taking notice of the other people, and stepped back. “Who are these people? They look so similar to my sons and…” He trailed off and saw Frisk. I rolled my eyes.

“Ah, come on, doc! Don’t play dumb, you know what they are and who they are.” He smiled playfully and chuckled.

“You are too serious sometimes, my dear. Relax for a bit.” He took a seat next to mom and dad. I rolled my eyes and looked at Papy and Paps.

“What about you guys?”

“COSMOPOLITAN FOR ME, PLEASE.” Said Paps.

“AND I WOULD LIKE A MIMOSA.” I nodded and got to work on the drinks, preparing them just like they wanted them.

“Here ya go. Extra juice and less alcohol for you, Paps. And extra bubbly champagne and more juice for you, Papy.” They thanked me and clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. “Now,” I turned and looked at the five Frisk’s in front of me, “what about the Frisk’s?” Church and Cross immediately asked for a specific drink.

“What’s a disgusting drink?” They asked at the same time. I thought about it for a moment.

“It’s called “The Tapeworm”. You guys want to try it?” They nodded. I shook my head and heard someone say, “frisk’s. am i right?” I got the vodka, tabasco, and Mayonnaise and two shot glasses. I mixed the tabasco and vodka and squirted the mayonnaise in, creating the tapeworm. I handed them the shot glasses and stopped them before they could down them.

“Look, fellas, it’s pretty bad. You guys want a Fairy Tale to wash it off? Or maybe some water?” I already knew the answer was a Fairy Tale.

“Cherry for me, please.” Said Church.

“I think I’ll try mango this time.” I turned and prepared the drinks, giving the dark blue to Church and the neon pink to Cross. They counted down from three and drank the shots, faces scrunching up at the straight liquor and tabasco combination.

“Ossein?”

“I would like to try a Fairy Tale too. Watermelon, if you can, please.” I prepared her dark orange drink and moved on to Tell and Frisk, who were already fast friends.

“And what would you two like?” Tell looked uncomfortable for a minute before Frisk nudged her.

“I don’t really like alcohol.” My Frisk shot up in an instant.

“Then you’re really going to like her juice margaritas!!” She looked at me with slight fear, something I was not used to. I nodded and gave her a patient smile.

“Sure. No alcohol, right?”

“Yup! Specially made for each person and it’s really good!” My Frisk said. I went behind the bar and mixed the juice concentrate with black cherry flavoring and mixed some lemon-lime soda and grey strawberry flavoring in another cup and got a big margarita cup out. I poured in some really cold ice and chilled the liquids with magic so I could create the designs. As the liquid settled over the ice, it turned into a slush like substance, I then added the grey around like lines for wiring and code. A cherry on top completed Tell’s, but I let it sit while I was making Frisks, knowing that it’s best left to sit.

Frisk’s was grape and blueberry flavoring, and I did the same with theirs, but instead of putting it in fancy lines, I just made it in the ever so famous striped pattern of the fallen child. I chilled them both one more time with magic and sent the drinks to them.

“CORE?” I said. They shook their head, but I still sent them some water. I looked at C and Spook.

“What about you two? I have a really good chocolate shake.” I offered. They looked at each other and behind me at the shake glasses.

“We’ll just share one. No alcohol, please.” said C.

I nodded and got their shake, sent it over to their table with two glasses of iced water, and then turned around and got the things needed for mom, dad, and the doc’s drinks.

“Mom, dad, mind trying out something new tonight?” They nodded and I set to work right away. Preparing mom’s usual cranberry and champagne before starting on her shot. I set them both in front of her and started working on dad’s.

Two shot glasses filled with different liquids stopped each other from falling into the glass they were set in, preventing it from mixing. I gave that one to dad with a glass of water and set the shot I gave to mom on fire, melting the ball of ice filled with blue curacao.

“Dad, take the cream shot and drink that one, then you can drink the rest.” He nodded and did, letting the shot with Jack fall into the mango and pineapple juice.

“Asriel?”

“Jack Daniels, please.” The others looked confused at this, never hearing him ask for any sort of alcohol before. I turned and went to prepare his “Jack Daniels”.

“Wait, does the Papyrus thing not affect him?” Asked Ossein.

“No, it affects him. He doesn’t want an actual Jack. He means my drink called Jack Daniels. It boosts brain performance and lets you have a little fun.” I walked over and gave him his dark purple drink. I turned to Gaster, feeling my eyes turn to stars out of excitement.

“Oooh, Gaster, you’re going to like the drink I have in store for you today. I have two versions of it. Which one would you like? The one with alcohol or the one without?” I turned and walked towards my bar and he paused before answering.

“The one with alcohol, please.” I nodded and set to work, getting out the special sugar and mixing the liquors and clear flavorings. I set the sugar on a little dish and put the drink into a nice, tall glass. I walked over to Gaster, setting both things down on the table.

“What is it called?” He asked.

“It’s called the “Empty Abyss”. I created it a few days ago while experimenting on some liquors and sugar. Here,” I pushed the sugar dish toward him, “sprinkle some sugar in.” He did so and watched as they left black trails in the liquid. He took a sip and shook his head.

“That’s really strong, child. Thank you.” He smiled and I went back and leaned on the bar.

“what about you, kid?” Asked O. I pulled out a bottle of Nutella from behind the bar.

"What is that?” Asked Ossein.

“Nutella, it’s my condiment. I just added a little whiskey to it.” “Little”, meaning 2 shots of Russia’s strongest vodka, 1 shot of Grillby’s fireball whiskey, some homemade moonshine, and about a shot and a half of Jack Daniel’s. I took a small sip and looked at the others. “Now, let us begin!” We all cheered and drank some of our drinks.

“So, what are we doing today?” Asked Frisk.

“How about stories?” Asriel asked jokingly.

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Az.” Said Tell.

“I kind of want to hear about your guys’ adventures. I didn’t really learn much from your pasts and I would like to learn more.” She said. The Frisk’s looked at each other and shifted to a more comfortable position as each person told a different story about an adventure that truly changed them.

Bones talked about seeing Frisk Church for the first time, Church told about her adventure underground, Cross talked about Midnight Collapse, CORE told about the Omega Timeline, D and his Papyrus talked about their life as Gaster and how they fell in, Papy talked about his first time realizing his creative genius, my Frisk told how they fell down, mom and dad talked about meeting each other, Asriel talked about his first training session with an Undyne, Gaster talked about how he met Arial, Sans and Papyrus’s mother, C talked about each of the humans of the Underground, Ossein told about the mass reset, O talked about finding his kids again, Spook told about the nightmare world he and Princess were found in, and Tell told about meeting the Seraph Foundation agents for the first time. She smiled warmly at the memory. They all looked at me as I tried to hide in my jacket.

“Come on, dude. We know you have a story that you haven’t told us yet.” Said Cross. I sighed and thought for a moment.

“Okay, here’s one. This is a story about when my Frisk opened the barrier and I got to see the sun and sky for the first time in centuries. It wasn’t the fact that we were above ground that made it special, it was what happened during it.” I put my Nutella bottle down on the table and shifted to a comfortable story teller position as my voice changed to that of a narrator who’s remembering a story with happy memories associated with it.

“Well, when Frisk opened the Barrier, the sun was so beautiful coming up over the skyline of the mountains and St. Canard City. We stayed there, admiring the view for about ten minutes before we went back Underground to tell others that the Barrier was broken. And just so we’re clear: I was wearing a bone mask so people on the surface didn’t see that there were more than one human Underground. Knowing how horrible humanity is, they would think that they were capturing us.” I gave a distasteful look to the side and continued on with my story.

“Anyway, we were Underground for about an hour to tell people about the barrier being broken and to help people pack a tent and other such. We knew that they wouldn’t have let us into the city right away, and I’m pretty sure most were fine with camping out under the stars. When we,” I gestured to my family and they knew I meant the main characters of the run, “Got back up to the surface, an army was waiting for us.” My face darkened.

“Men with tanks and guns, I saw a helicopter too. I was calm though. I pushed the ruling authorities to the back of us few and made my way to the front.” I looked at Frisk. “Why’d you follow me?” The attention turned to Frisk and they shrugged.

“I thought that maybe they wouldn’t hurt anyone if they saw a human was there. And I didn’t want you to lose your temper and kill them.” I smiled.

“Kid, I haven’t gained any LOVE. And even if I wanted to, I don’t think I can.” I waved off the curious looks and returned to my story. “I put on a brave face and asked for their leader to talk to us. They raised their guns, but a voice from the back told them to lower them. A balding guy came up to the front and stood before me. I noticed that he noticed a guy with a crown standing in the back. He asked, ‘Why is your ruler in the back?’ I told him that he’s the ruler, can’t risk a bullet going through him. ‘How did you all know we’re here?’ I asked. ‘Someone called saying that there was a terrorist group up here. And my men and I came to see.’ He glanced over us and looked down at Frisk. ‘What are you things?’ That made my blood boil and Frisk held my hand to keep me from losing my temper.” I sighed and looked down, keeping myself in that position.

“He looked over and realized that we were actually monsters, and I could see in his eyes that the legend was true. His face switched from amazed to “How can I protect?” After a minute, he looked at me and said, ‘Give me all of your weapons.’ I laughed, then looked at him and said, ‘If you want our weapons, sure. Not our fault if they disappear or hurt you when you touch them.’ I am not joking when I say that he looked at me like I just offended his great ancestors.” I copied the face as best I could and we all laughed, the booze setting in a bit.

“He stopped making that face and went in MY face and asked, ‘Is that a threat?’ I answered in my most sarcastic tone, ‘Yes, I am definitely threatening you by telling you the truth so you won’t harm yourself.’ I summoned a bone over my hand and he flipped. Saying he would arrest me for holding a weapon to him and some stuff. He just stopped after a bit and examined me closer. ‘Are you wearing a mask?’ I nodded. ‘Take that thing off.’ I didn’t. He got really angry. ‘I said take it off!’ Since I still didn’t do anything, he ripped the mask from my face.”

“What type of mask were you wearing?” Asked C.

“One of those Halloween masks that you just tie with a string. Nothing like the TropicFells. Anyways, he had the mask in his hands and I held him up with blue magic and let my hood fall off my head. He looked so scared. All guns were raised and pointed at me and I heard him yell “ALL YOU MONSTERS ARE THE SAME!!!” I chuckled and looked up at him and said, ‘Now, now. I don’t think it’s the monsters you should be worrying about.’ I looked up at him and I think he realized that I wasn’t a monster, but I was a human. ‘You should be worrying about me.’ The mask dropped from his hands and he had a look of pure terror on his face. ‘I think you should tell your guys over there to put down their weapons, I won’t hurt anybody, but these guys are family. And none of us would take so kindly to family being killed, now would we?’ He yelled at the men for all weapons down. I smiled and looked up at him. ‘Now, here’s what we’re going to do: I’m going to let you down, and you’re going to run back to the council and tell the town that monsters exist. None of us want to hurt anybody, in fact, with our magic abilities, we’re pretty useful. Understand?’ I let the guy down and he decided to be an idiot. He took a few steps towards his men and turned and pulled a gun on me and shot, straight for my head. Didn’t happen though, we all kind of expected it and a spear stopped it before it got to my head.

"‘Thank you, Undyne.’ I said. ‘Look man, we’ll cooperate with you if you and your men agree to be in peace for the next hour or so we’re going to be here.’ He saw he had no means of escape and rolled with it. ‘Fine, but on one condition: the kid goes to an orphanage.’ Everyone gasped.” I looked at Frisk and saw their hurt and relief at that. “It honestly surprised me and I know the others wanted to keep them, because family and all. ‘Fine.’ I finally said.” The other Frisks gasped.

“He had a smile of victory. The kid went with them and stayed a week without us at the orphanage. When we finally settled in, I personally marched over to “adopt” them. You see, they thought that Frisk couldn’t be adopted by any of us because of a “No Humans like Monsters” logic.” I looked at Frisk.

“They were pretty beat up. A few bruises on the face and arms, but nothing badly damaged. I arrived in time though. They were on the floor, getting kicked by a few older bullies for bringing us back up. A sister was trying to break up the fight, and she succeeded, not until they landed a final kick. She turned and saw me, Frisk in hands. ‘Oh, excuse me. I did not realize you were coming in today. You are here to adopt the child Frisk, correct?’ Sister Agnes asked. I finally got out of my daze and walked forward and shook her hand, giving the bullies a side eye. ‘Yes, who would Frisk be?’ I was polite and pretended not to know them. She kind of looked down and thought for a moment. Frisk, did you see or hear me?” They shook their head.

“I was out of it from the beating. I was conscious, just hurt and disoriented. So I didn’t even realize that she was talking.” I nodded.

“She held Frisk’s face up and I just kind of,” I shrugged, “broke. She let go of Frisk and I hugged them.”

“I didn’t realize what was going on until you hugged me.”

“I looked up at her and asked for the paperwork. She led me to the front desk and I signed everything. I told Frisk to wait while I was talking to Sister Agnes. ‘I am curious. Why did you choose Frisk? Have you been looking to adopt for a while?’ She asked. I let out a breath and looked at the car outside, Frisk napping in the front. ‘No. That’s my little sibling. I was with the monsters Underground. Farfetched thing to say, I know, but it’s the truth. The humans took them away when we resurfaced. We just finally got settled in and now we have them back.’ She smiled and looked at me. ‘You are just a child yourself. I believe you.’ She handed me the paperwork and told me that Frisk was now officially Frisk Dreemurr.” I sighed and looked at the time.

“And that’s my story!” Everyone was about finished with their drinks and it was about 9:00 in the evening. “You guys want some tea?” Everyone except Gaster said yes. I teleported teacups to the table and passed them around, still giving one to Gaster. I held up my cup of tea in a small toast and slowly raised it to my lips to sip. I placed it onto the table and immediately froze. Everyone was being held in the air by bright purple tentacles. I sighed and lowered everybody.

Angry with myself, I got some of Russia’s finest and poured it into my tea, everyone watching. Then gulped it down. ~ She turned to walk back to the bar. Gaster opened his mouth to respond with “No alcohol, please.” He glanced around and saw the others (save for the people of his universe) looking at him with anger in their eyes. He gulped and said, “The one with alcohol, please.” As he took a sip of the very strong drink, he silently hoped that it would be enough alcohol to make him drunk. Not luckily for him though, he didn’t drink much of it. Throughout the story telling, he felt the others watching him, judging and anger in their gazes. As they were lifted into the air by bright purple tentacles, he realized why they were staring at him: They wanted answers for what has been happening. He hoped that he was just paranoid. While she was drinking the mix of vodka and tea, he heard someone saying the f-word under their breath and Asriel panicking. She set down the cup, already a little dizzy and smiled in that drunk way when she looked up.  
“Oh gosh…” She got up from her seat and stumbled. “That may have been too much.” She giggled and swayed, before finally passing out. Asriel moved and caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her bridal style and looked at the people around him.

“Sorry everyone. I’m going to put her in her bed, and I might as well turn in for the night too.” He looked around and nodded his head. “Goodnight everyone.” He said, then walked inside.

Toriel stood up. “I think we might as well sleep too. Frisk, you are still young and need your sleep.” They nodded and stood with Asgore and Toriel.

“Gaster, are you planning on spending the night here?” Asked Asgore.

"I might as well. With all the alcohol the child put into this, I don’t think I have enough sanity to teleport home.” Gaster turned in his seat to face the Dreemurr family behind him.

“I’ll prepare the other guest bedroom for you. Third floor, right next to the stairs.” Gaster nodded and thanked Frisk.

“Well, goodnight everyone. You all know where the rooms are, correct?” Everyone nodded and said goodnight as they walked into the house. Gaster watched them disappear up the stairs and thought to himself, ‘Oh s**t, I’m screwed.’ Three doors shut after a few minutes, and when the last door closed, a blue tinted force field surrounded the group and Original yelled, “WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO TO HER?!” Gaster jumped in his seat and turned to face the others.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!” He yelled back. Original sat down and narrowed his eye sockets at him.

“You know what the f**k I mean, doctor.” Gaster sank in his chair.

“S**t.” He looked at them. “I don’t know what to say or explain to you.”

“Start with how she became that…experiment.” Said Church.

“I was working on data in the upper lab. It was a slow day and we had nothing to do. I heard the elevator open and footsteps came out. She found me at my desk and asked if I would help her with something. Since she was new to all of the science, I thought she needed help with a chemical equation or something. No, she showed me to a room in the True Lab. On the tables were multiple vials with strange liquids, what was odd was that I could feel the magic.” He took a deep breath. “She gave me a syringe filled with an odd green colored liquid and showed me to an examination table. Imagine my horror when she strapped herself onto the table and injected something into her system. She thrashed and tried to break free of the bonds. She told me beforehand that I would inject her with this substance. I refused at first, but then she left me no other choice.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he took another sip of his drink.

“I injected her with the serum and she screamed. Whatever was in there was painful. I had to hold her down with magic so she wouldn’t destroy anything. She calmed and asked me if the injection was successful. I knew that it could never be reversed what we did that day. And she knew too. Sans wasn’t supposed to know, that was how it originally went. But she one day dragged him down there for one reason or another. We never told him that Z-3 was an experiment, and I assume he always thought it was part of her. One day during a test for Z, she got hurt. Badly. Blood was everywhere and Sans went down to heal her or get her back. He got hurt with the same obstacle and Z turned and healed him, then herself. I asked her about it later and she was confused, saying that it should have never happened. Z was created as something for War, not something for healing or helping.” He sighed deeply and took another swig of his drink, shaking his head at the strength.

“When I died, her name died with me. Forgotten to the world.” ‘It is your fault for letting it get this far, and now look what happened. You are nothing but a mistake.’ Gaster thought to himself. He looked at the others.  
“It’s about time we all got some rest. Goodnight.” Gaster stood and Original let the force field fall. They cleaned up and went inside. ~ I looked around me as I floated in the inky black abyss. I waited, knowing what dream would come. Frisk stood on the balcony of my second floor room, staring at the city.

“So I leave the choice to you.” I sat on one of my comfy folding chairs and sipped some Nutella. “Do you understand what I’m talking about?” Frisk turned around and nodded, sitting in their seat to sip their cup of golden flower tea.

“I gave everyone else this same choice. And none of us would mind if you choose your own life and safety over family, believe me.” Frisk sat and thought for a moment. They took a deep breath and nodded their head slowly. “Frisk, are you sure that is the decision you want to make?” They nodded, more confident this time. “You can always change your mind, it’s never too late.” They shook their head. I stood and helped them up, then hugged them.

“What you are doing is very brave, Frisk,” I whispered in their ear, “But a Frisk is always the most important part of a timeline.” We released each other and I realized Frisk was crying. I dried their tears and we headed back inside to tell the others their decision. The world once again faded to black.  
The air whistled as Mettaton’s leg flew past her head, narrowly missing by a few inches. The music changed and everything seemed more energetic as the fight finally began. She dove under him and kicked him from the back, then spun and made him topple.  
“STOP! THIS ISN’T YOU!”

Screams of pain woke me from my deep slumber. I looked at Bones, he was being held in the air by magic, a few ribs broken. From what I could see, the others were being held back by a bone barrier.  
“Please. Stop.” Church begged and sobbed through the bone barrier. “You’re going to kill him.” I willed myself to drop Bones.  
“Church? What happened?” Bones whimpered from the sudden landing and I heard Church sigh in relief.  
“You’re back.” The bone barrier surrounding everyone disappeared and the world swirled black for a few minutes, I toppled, not knowing where anybody was or where we were or what happened. I fell down near a wall.

I was able to see again and by the position of the sun, it was high noon. My head was buzzing and the others approached.

“I’m unstable, please,” I whined, “please, just go.” My breath was shaking, and I felt a panic attack start, tears already forming on my eyes.

“I-I can’t just leave you here. We’re here to help, none of us care that you’re the reason why we’re like this! We just want to help.” The voice sounded like Cross.

“I-I-I can’t. Just,” I turned their souls blue, “just go!” The air whistled as they flew through the air. They didn’t hit the other wall yet and the hold on their souls released. They fell to the ground, groaning. I looked at my hands, wondering how much blood I earned. I checked my LV, it was still weird and my hp was still at one, with a few extra if needed.

“That’s it, I am ending this right here, right now!” I heard O yell. I looked up and saw a few Blasters charge and their huge maws were facing me. My reflexes kicked in and I jumped to the left, avoiding the first beam. Then I rolled to the right, avoiding a second and stood to avoid a third. I back flipped to avoid the fourth and ducked to avoid the fifth. The Blasters grew a reasonable amount and charged at me, the others were trying to stop O from shooting at me, but he held them back with a barrier. They shot and I jumped, pulling my body into a fetal position and I spun forward in the air.

‘Stop spinning. You’re prepared to go, but do I really want to?’ I thought. Images of Original and Bones being held near death flashed through my mind. I glanced at the others while the Blasters were charging and I was using my magic to go higher. I saw how damaged they all were, and tired, and sad. I closed my eyes.

‘I am ready.’ I stopped using my magic and let myself fall, unfurling myself so that I was facing the ground. I heard the blasters shoot and I prepared for the sting. But it never came. ~ “Blue, what the hell are you doing?” O yelled.

“I’m not letting her die.” Original realized what she was trying to do, and he realized how alike she is to a Chara. O let the Blasters fire and she almost touched them, but he held her soul before she reached them.

“There’s a part of me that won’t let her die, even though I know it would be better on us.” He looked at her, hanging in defeat.

“Why do you even care? We understand that she isn’t “just another Sans”, but why would it matter? You know what’s going to happen, don’t you?” Asked Tell. Original shook his head and looked at his friend.

“I have no memory whatsoever of her. None of her memories, anything that happened to her that I wasn’t part of, I don’t know. She and her variations are the only ones I can’t predict. I knew they would’ve found you, Tell. And I knew we would’ve met you and Ossein at that showing in Underfell,” He nodded towards O and his wife, “And I knew that D would become normal again by Mage Frisk. But I couldn’t an’ probably never will predict her.” She started laughing. It was quiet at first, but slowly grew. Original dropped her quickly and pulled his hand back in slight fear. She stopped laughing, then calmed down.

“You all had the chance to end me, and you spent it doing what?” She looked at them playfully. “You spent it talking about how I’m unpredictable.” She giggled more, then smiled wide, revealing a row of sharp teeth. “Oh well, I’ll give you guys until the count of three.” She smiled sweetly, but they all saw the malice behind it.

“HUDDLE!” Yelled Original. They went into a circle and put their heads together to formulate a plan. Original immediately took the lead in planning. “Church, Cross, do whatever feels right or is needed. Her hp raised a lot, so she can take more. Break a bone, kick her in the gut, I don’t care. Just don’t kill her.” They nodded and he looked at O.

“O, blue and orange bones only. And don’t use soul magic.” He looked around at the others who were able to use magic. “That goes for the rest of you too. And don’t aim for the face.” He shuddered at the memory of what happened last time someone hit her in the face.

“One.” She said slowly. Original wasted no time in telling the others what they were going to do.

“Circle her. Make no spaces in between us so she won’t run through there. I don’t doubt that she can take all of us, I just think we have a better chance at finding a weakness or landing a hit and a half if we attack at the same time. Work together, and if you attack on your own,” He shook his fist, “powerful. And remember, DO NOT HESITATE.” He emphasized those three words with enough force to knock down a pillar.

“Two.” She said, even slower, like she was enjoying that they were trying to get her. Original sighed and looked at the others, eye sockets landing on C, Spook, and CORE.

“C, Spook, and CORE.” He said slowly. He was slowly losing his lazy way of talking and started enunciating everything properly. “You three stay back as emergency. Okay?” They nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. “If things head far south quickly, and I have a feeling they will, don’t hesitate,” He took a deep breath, “kill her.” The way he said those two words chilled the others to their very being. He reached into his pocket and took out a knife: The Original Chara’s weapon of choice. He handed it over to the trio and C took it, turning it over in his hands, a DETERMINED look in his eyes. CORE looked at the knife with the most horrified expression. Spook was carefully neutral about the entire thing.

“Three.” She finally said. She giggled a bit and shrugged her shoulders in an “I guess I win” way. “Well? I’m waiting.” They hesitated for a few seconds, before Original walked forwards his eye sockets black, and his smile grim. The others followed and surrounded her. She looked around and pouted in a childish manner. “Awe, that’s a little unfair.” ~ I glanced at their faces, all grim and bleak. I couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. My pout broke and turned into a smile.

“It’s been a while.” I rolled my neck and loosened my shoulders, falling into a relaxed state. I giggled a bit and squinted. “Let’s go.”

In the few seconds that they stalled, I slowly pushed my right foot out, allowing me to fall to the ground in a crouch when Papy tried to tackle me. I raised my right hand and caught Papy’s ankle and threw him at his brother. Church and Cross tried to get me while I was down, but I ducked under them and did a backflip, grabbing the backs of their shirts and slamming them into the dirt. I jumped to the left as Original swung an orange bone at me and moved through it to turn it blue and stab it through his eye socket. I kicked him down and jumped to avoid the beam of magic that was shot at me. I ran at O and grabbed his hand, hoisting myself onto his shoulders and locking my ankles together so I could pull him back. I jumped off of him before he hit the ground.

Ossein and Tell rushed at me, I ducked under their combined swing and clocked them both in the back of the head. They fell down, and Tell’s weapon almost impaled her. D turned into a dragon and Paps and Bones rode on his shoulder. I scoffed. I summoned a bone and threw it at Bones, he dodged. I pulled out D’s soul and said a spell that forcibly brought out his original form and pulling the other into his body. Paps acted quickly and grabbed Bones and teleported to ground level. D screamed in pain from the forced form switch. He landed, groaning. I ran over to Paps and Bones and tripped them both, punching their ribs and knocking them over. I stood over them for a few seconds, panting. I looked around at the others as they got up and surrounded me once more.

Bones seemed weaker, and something was off with him and Church. I fell into a battle stance, waiting for their next moves. They all jumped at me at the same time. I closed in on myself so I wouldn’t get hit. They were smothering me. I summoned my magic and pushed them all away from me. They flew through the air. I smiled and raised both of my hands. White bones erupted from underneath them and impaled them. My head jerked violently to the right. I turned it slowly and lowered my arms. I looked down at a wide-eyed Spook. I arched my back in pain as something stabbed it. I opened my eyes and felt some air move around me, then the world changed. I looked down at myself.

I was wearing a purple hoodie and I seemed to be a long way up from the ground. ‘What?’ I thought. Suddenly, everything changed again.

I saw Church bleeding and holding Bones. I felt weak, I felt dizzy…I felt…different. I took a few steps back before my body gave out and I fell backwards. I saw the blue sky, I heard a bird chirp, and I could feel life. My body hit the ground as I breathed out slowly, and the world faded to black.

“What happened?!” A voice called. I wasn’t dead yet, just weak. I checked my hp and saw that it was raised to thirty instead of one and ten resting hp. My hp was at fifteen and was slowly lowering. I could faintly smell chocolate flavored candy-Monster Candy. I heard voices, but I didn’t know who they belonged to. My body shifted so that my head was laying in someone’s lap. A canister was raised to my lips and the voice became clearer.

“D, heal her. The others are fine now.” I felt no healing besides the spider cider that was slowly being poured into my mouth.

‘No…S-stop.’ I thought. More spider cider traveled into my mouth and someone was rubbing my throat to help me swallow. I found my voice and barely whispered, “S…Stop.” The person paused, then continued pouring the cider into my mouth. “Stop.” I said, more firmly this time.

“Why?” The person asked.

“Because you don’t know what happened.” A deep, earthly voice said quietly. My eyes fluttered as I barely opened them. 01, the head of Site Alpha loomed over me, holding a canister with what I assumed was the spider cider that he was making me drink. He looked down and caught my eye. He widened his deep, fiery red eyes.

“She’s waking up! D, she’s almost-,” He paused in shock, then continued, “D! Why aren’t you healing her?!” I looked up and forgot the world around me.

‘Is this what it feels like?’ I thought. ‘The will to continue, but the want to stop?’ I remembered the last time I was at Death’s doorstep. That time was different. I closed my eyes and the memory came to me.

A Mettaton possessed Frisk stood in front of me. I was talking to my brother and dearest friend, trying to go through the normal routine while holding a knife to Frisk’s back. I whispered to them beforehand that if they tried anything, that knife would plunge deeply into their back. Halfway through the conversation with Asriel, Frisk threw something at him. On instinct I shoved the knife into their back. They hissed and turned, quickly slashing the knife against my body. I was taken back with shock and didn’t have enough time to react when the hand holding the knife drew back and plunged into my throat. I couldn’t breathe and I felt blood.

I stumbled back, both hands holding the handle, and my eyes bulging. A thought came to mind and I calmed. I was feeling lightheaded, but my face calmed, my hands dropped. I felt my body fall backwards into the snow. I smiled and accepted my fate. Time seemed to slow for a moment, and what they say is true. At the end of your life, everything else flashes before your eyes. I hit the ground, but didn’t feel the freezing cold of the snow as my magic left me. My soul lifted from my body. I was given the option to reset to my last save, but I refused and let myself move on from this world. It shook for a few minutes before becoming still and cracking into multiple pieces.

I opened my eyes and was met by a white staircase. I was confused at first, I thought I granted myself a ticket to the Underworld, and I thought judgement came before then. I walked up the staircase for a minute or two before reaching a cloud covered landing. Saint Peter was waiting for me. I asked him why I was here, and I was grateful for being there, but the use of magic went against my belief. He chuckled and led me through the Golden Gates. An angelic choir sung in the distance, and I felt a weight on my back. Angel wings. I smiled and thanked Saint Peter, he bade me goodbye and left me to explore Heaven. I spent a few minutes flying around and playing in the air.

I eventually came to a small cropping filled with people. I was further away from where the main crowd was, and out of curiosity, I looked at the people there. No faces seemed familiar, but my eyes landed upon three figures. They resembled…no, it couldn’t be. My eyes widened and I yelled with all of my might, “MOM!!! DAD!!!”

Multiple people turned and stared at me, including the people I was looking at. They dropped whatever was in their hands and jumped off of the table and flew towards me, I did the same, but faster since I was used to flying. We crashed into each other and hit the floor. We were crying, finally being reunited. My sister, my parents, and me.

“Let me do it.” Someone said. The memory faded away and my head was lifted and set down gently again. Except this time, it was on a harder surface. I refused to open my eyes, knowing they would meet D’s empty eye sockets.

“Kid, open your mouth.” He said gently.

“No.” I said quietly. He sighed.

“Open your mouth.” I kept my mouth shut and my eyes closed.

“I will open your mouth for you.” I internally sighed at the childish way he approached this and reluctantly opened my mouth. I felt him smile.

“That’s better. Now, can you swallow this yourself?” I opened my eyes a bit and glared at him. He poured some into my mouth and stopped to let me swallow. He continued doing so until the canister was empty. I was fully conscious and tried to sit up. He placed a hand on my chest and gently pushed me back down. I lay flat while he healed my cut.

“You can heal over the scar later. You’re weaker than normal right now. What is considered a normal use of magic to a Sans is excessive for you at the moment. Be human, don’t use magic.” He glanced at me and continued healing my cut. It was fully healed and he helped me to a sitting position so he could heal the wound on my back. I felt the others watching us, unsure what to do.

"Who cut me?” I casually asked.

“C and CORE. CORE stabbed your back and C slashed your front. Spook punched you in the face.” I looked at the trio standing to the side. I smiled at them.

“Good job.” I said. I let out a breath. “How bad was I this time? I remember most of what I did. I remember nearly killing you all. First thing I remember was holding Bones in the air with magic.” He finished healing me and sat in front of me, holding my hand and squeezing it.

“We woke up to tentacles surrounding us. Somehow, it only affected the rooms we were in. Your family was unharmed. Church and Bones escaped and tried to calm you. You were maniacal and teleported all of us here again. You fought with soul magic. All types, it was confusing and almost killed us multiple times. Bones rushed and tried to tackle you when you broke a few of his bones and then held him in the air. I guess that’s where you got back.” I pulled my hand away from his and heard the others talking to one another. I looked at 01, who was busy comforting his girlfriend, Tell.

“01.” I called, he looked up at me, a hint of worry in his eyes. “Why are you here?” He thought for a moment then froze. He looked horrified and ceased his hold on Tell. His hands gripped at his head as he started saying “no”. It was quiet at first, but then he started hyperventilating. Phones rang in the arena, including mine. We all picked our phones up and the same voice of cheery doom filled our ears. Our phones were put to speaker, but not by us.

“Hello everyone. It appears that I have finally been able to contact you. Your phones were not showing up on my sensors and I have been trying to call all of you since 8:00 this morning.” 01 looked horrified and walked over to me. “Anyway, I am needing your assistance with something. I have found a timeline that is a full anomaly. Including the people in it.” My eyes widened as 01 hugged me.

“Now is not the time, Fase.” Said Bones. I could feel Fase nodding.

“I understand, Father. But, if it would be helpful, I will leave you all with the equation for you to travel to there on your own time. The equation is set so that you will land near the biggest anomaly in the timeline. I do not know what type of timeline it is, but it has three variations. One Fell and two Swaps. Please contact the Error variation of my brother. Are you ready?” The magic users sighed, knowing it was better to be done sooner rather than later. I shut my eyes and hugged 01 back.

The equation was said and I hung up. I felt portals to the void open, and there was one near me. The equation buzzed at my head, but I refused to solve it. I opened my eyes and saw the others jump into the portals, then immediately come back, surrounding me. 01 called Error while the others tried the equation again and again, but each time came to the same spot. I stood up and helped 01 up with me.

“Is...Is the timeline gone?” Asked Ossein.

“No.” I replied. “You’re in it.” Realization hit them all and Ossein backed away from me in fear. “This is why I’m so powerful. Why I’m so weak. My universe isn’t supposed to exist, but my variations are. If we’re destroyed, they’ll continue.” I was texting with magic to the group chat of my family. I told them that the time has come, and if they want to live, to just go. Considering how fast the responses were, I had a feeling they were a bunch of no’s. “If yesterday and today wasn’t enough of a reason to destroy us or “fix” us, then, let me show you one more.” I let the code be seen. It was a mess, like they didn’t have any idea how to do it, and just put everything together.

“It can spread. I put us on lockdown, found a way to bypass everything, and didn’t let any of us be shown.” I chuckled dryly. “It’s funny how Error was right. He should have erased us when he found us.” I looked down as 01 held my hand.

“No, I shouldn’t have.” A glitchy voice called. There Error stood, in all his black boned glory. He frowned at me. “I knew you were an anomaly. An actual anomaly.” He looked at me in the eyes. “I didn’t erase you because you offered me MERCY, I thought I’d return the favor, then delete you later. It appears that that was a mistake.”

“Error wait-“, called Original. Blue lines shot from all around and latched onto the others, pulling them into the VOID. More lines came down and held me in place, I didn’t resist. I gave everyone their choice, to live with survivors of Genocide or deleted timelines, or to stay and die with our universe. My body was spread into an X, I held my face up and felt myself weaken ever so slightly. Error’s left eye glowed a bright yellow and I felt my universe’s life force flashing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I remembered every happy moment we lived through. The world flashed once more, and I felt reality ripping apart for a split second before everything became calm.

I opened my eyes as I fell to the ground. Orange, yellow, and black fingertips waved in front of my face and I looked up to see Error smiling down at me. I blinked and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up then pulled me into a hug. The shock finally died down and my legs gave out. I held onto Error like he was my life. I cried into his jacket and felt him petting my head.

“Shh…Shhh…It’s okay. You’re fixed.” That made me cry harder.

I felt the world open up behind me and heard Original yell, “ERROR WHAT THE FU-“, he stopped. More people entered and I felt magic being used.

"Sis!” Asriel called. Sans must have teleported them all here, because before I knew it, Error and I were being smothered with hugs by my family.

“Hey! Let them have their moment.” Someone called. Everyone slowly let go of us as I cried into Error’s arm. He held me close and I felt two more people hug us. One pair of goat arms, and one pair of human arms. The sounds of the people talking faded away as I slowly drifted to sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in the family room. The first thing I saw was the picture of the eight human souls that hung over the mantle. I closed my eyes again as I felt my head focus. I realized someone was petting my head and the TV was on, but at a low volume. I opened my eyes fully and looked up.

A black skull was facing the TV, and I could see a hint of orange out of the corner of my eye. I tried to get up and groaned at slight pain.

“Yeah, it’s probably not a good idea to move right now.” Said Swap. “Error called us over when the others left. They wanted to stay to make sure you were okay, but Fase called an emergency meeting at her universe. Although, she sent Techno over here to check this place out.” He said.

“Eat some soup.” Said an ethereal voice with a slight accent. I shook my head.

“Nah, I’m not hungry.”

I felt multiple pairs of eyes stare at me. I sighed and Swap moved so I could sit down straight. A bowl of soup was given to me, and I felt magic in it. I looked up at the skeletons and human in the room with a puzzled expression. “Why is there magic in it?”

They all found the program very interesting. Original glanced in my direction and his eyes moved back to the screen. I used magic to turn the TV off. I immediately regretted that. I felt like I’d been shot. The soup was held in the air with magic so it wouldn’t spill, and Error and Swap caught me before I fell off of the couch.

The soup was placed in my lap, but I felt no energy to try to take the spoon to feed myself. Swap picked the spoon up and fed me some. I slowly sipped. It tasted familiar, but I don’t know exactly from where. After a few more spoonfuls, I felt I had enough energy to feed myself. Swap refused and continued feeding it to me until the bowl was empty. The bowl was removed from my lap and I slumped forward, holding my head in my hands.

‘Look at you. You’re so useless. You’re so weak. You should have just let yourself die before Frisk fell. You should have let yourself die in the Anti-Void. You should have-‘

Shift cut off my train of thought. “Stop thinking that. Whatever is done is done. Look, Error fixed you all. You’re not an anomaly anymore, you’re an actual universe, an actual reality.”

“Still can’t predict ya though.” Said Original.

“I fixed the code. It was the main cause of your instability. When you repaired Chora, new bugs came to being in your code specifically. They messed it up and destroyed it and jammed it in multiple places. The code seemed stable, but wrong. And that’s what I noticed when I first found you.” Said Error.

“There were multiple things that were missing from your code that made you an anomaly. I’m guessing you were an anomaly to begin with. But, what was wrong with your code was that it was missing a few key elements and some things were switched. It was already jumbled before Chora, but I think they just made it worse. The key elements needed in your code could not be found anywhere in this Universe unless you knew where to look. So, when Error found it, he added them.” Techno smiled at me.

“They were you. You were the one that held this universe together. You were the substitutes for the parts of code that were missing. Three parts of the same piece of code. We realized that how you were split into three different parts. Chara, Z-3, and yourself and your skeleton version.” My eyes widened as Gaster said my name, but nothing happened. He smiled too.

“They’re all combined into yourself. The different stats are still accessible, but the personalities are not. They were already a part of you, they were just separated by most dangerous to most useful.” Red explained.

“As for everyone else, they were already pretty stable. The code that was in them was just missing something. You were the cause of most things. As for your weakness, it’s because your body relied on the extra magic that was given to you through the code. Now that it’s not there, you’re going to be very weak.” Said Swap.

“Weaker than my sister. Though, she’s fine now.” Red said. That’s why magic was in the soup, because I barely have any of my own left. I let everything sink in.

“Does…Does this mean Frisk can finally travel out of timeline?” I asked Gaster. He nodded excitedly.

“That means we all can!” We were met by puzzled expressions.

“If anyone other than me traveled out of timeline, we would run a risk of the entire timeline falling apart. And it would be fixed when they come back, you know, if the timeline’s still there. If it is, something would be missing. And I don’t mean “Gaster falling into CORE” missing, I mean “Someone or thing should be here right now doing this specific thing” and “Something is very wrong but I can’t do anything about it” missing. The universe can survive without me in it, but if anyone else leaves, even if I’m in the timeline, it will start to fall apart.”

Techno got out his phone and typed a few things, probably sending a message to Fase.

“Wait, what happened with my soul?” I asked.

“That was another thing that happened with Chora. They made it so you’d be the human equivalent of a monster.” My Sans explained. Someone turned the TV back on and we watched. I wasn’t watching though, I was thinking. I guess I’m not a man, nor am I a monster. But we are, no, were an anomaly.

“For now, if you want to travel out of timeline, I guess you just have to call one of us.” Said Swap.

“Or she can just ask my old man or me?” Sans said. He rolled his eyes and turned to me. “All magic aside, you can’t use any until your body gets used to the lack of it and starts making magic by itself. We looked into it to see if the lack of monster magic would make you age, but thankfully, it’s not the case. You’re still a Sans.” He smiled, and I smiled back, feeling drowsy. Swap put his arm around my shoulder and I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
